inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sumeragi Maki
Perfil Inazuma Eleven 2= Epsilon form *''"She looks cute at first glance, but that all changes if she doesn't get her way."'' ---- Epsilon Kai form *''"Her boosted powers allow her to release her energy in violent burst of rage."'' Aparência Ela tem cabelos escuros turquesa com reflexos brancos, semelhante a Yagami Reina , e é vista com seus cabelos amarrados em dois grandes discos de aparência circular que se assemelham a fãs ou flores. Ela provavelmente coloca o cabelo assim quando joga futebol porque parece ser muito longa. Ela tem olhos vermelhos que ficam vermelhos como os outros jogadores de Epsilon Kai . Também é notado que ela tem orelhas pontudas como Kogure Yuuya e a maioria dos jogadores de Epsilon. Personalidade Maquia é mostrado para falar em terceira pessoa algumas vezes, geralmente dizendo "Maquia não gosta desse cara" ou "Maquia não gosta de Raimon ". É principalmente sobre ela não gostar da equipe Raimon quando ela estava em Epsilon. Apesar de falar em terceira pessoa na versão japonesa, na versão dub, ela não fala em terceira pessoa, normalmente em primeira pessoa. Ela foi vista em todos os jogos contra Raimon até Okinawa quando Epsilon foi espancado. Sem a influência do meteorito, Maki parece ser uma pessoa enérgica e alegre. Enredo Temporada 2 Maquia é apresentada como uma das jogadoras do primeiro time de Aliea Gakuen, Epsilon, assim como Epsilon Kai. Ela apareceu pela primeira vez com seus companheiros de equipe quando Desarm baniu Reize e Gemini Storm de Aliea Gakuen . Mais tarde, ela aparece durante o jogo de Epsilon contra Manyuuji . Sessão 3 Após o arco de Aliea Gakuen, Maki é mostrada feliz jogando seu próprio futebol com os outros de Epsilon, Gemini Storm, Diamond Dust , Destaque e The Genesis . Aparência do jogo Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Maquia, Ixal Fleet tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Artigo' : Huge Ryuu Sem Gekirin (enorme dragão da ira imperial, aleatoriamente Caiu De yamatodamashii No Kanda Satoko Taisen Route 'S ) *'Item' : Sabonete Aliea (Sabonete Aliyah, retirado aleatoriamente do Gênesis na rota do direito de Fuyukai Suguru ) *'Tópico' : Popular Idol (tópico do ídolo popular, adquirido no terceiro andar do prédio principal de Raimon ) *'Tópico' : Gap to See (O tópico de aparência e lacuna, obtido em frente ao prédio de futebol de Raimon ) Depois disso, ela pode ser explorada. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven 2= Epsilon form *'GP': 149 *'TP': 76 *'Kick': 70 *'Body': 58 *'Control': 61 *'Guard': 52 *'Speed': 71 *'Stamina': 53 *'Guts': 53 *'Freedom': 20 ---- Epsilon Kai form *'GP': 171 *'TP': 92 *'Kick': 61 *'Body': 62 *'Control': 61 *'Guard': 52 *'Speed': 79 *'Stamina': 57 *'Guts': 61 *'Freedom': 14 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Epsilon form *'GP': 112 *'TP': 132 *'Kick': 67 *'Body': 53 *'Control': 61 *'Guard': 52 *'Speed': 64 *'Stamina': 53 *'Guts': 53 *'Freedom': 37 ---- Epsilon Kai form *'GP': 113 *'TP': 137 *'Kick': 69 *'Body': 54 *'Control': 59 *'Guard': 48 *'Speed': 66 *'Stamina': 57 *'Guts': 51 *'Freedom': 39 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 129 *'TP': 164 *'Kick': 152 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Block': 123 *'Catch': 90 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 78 *'Lucky': 102 *'Freedom': 200 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= Epsilon form * * * * ---- Epsilon Kai form * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Epsilon form * * * * ---- Epsilon Kai form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Aliea A' *'Inazuma '09' (formulário Epsilon Kai) *'NOVO Epsilon' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Aliea A' *'Gaia' *'Inazuma '09' (formulário Epsilon Kai) *'Takabis' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Aliea Gakuen' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' Wii *'Aliea Gakuen' Navegação